BWOC: My Life with the Dawkins
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Amy, Tommy's new sister who is also part were-wolf goes through some of the adventures that Tommy Merton and Lori have. Which ones? Read and find out!
1. Dreams Better Left Not Dreamt

**Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC**

**Spoiler: The Sandman Cometh**

**A/N: Okay so in my story "The Half Breed Lives" the final chapter mentions that Amy Dawkins aka Amy Landers went through some of the adventures with Tommy Lori and Merton, but which ones? Here is her POV on them. **

**A/N: Warning this will follow quite a bit of canon…coming up will be exact lines from the episodes mentioned…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Since living with the Dawkins, my life has not been dull. There has been one supernatural and creepy adventure after another. For example…

I went to sleep like I normally would and almost automatically dreamt of myself in the town square.

"Miss?" a man coming out of nowhere said.

"Yeah?" I replied, a little freaked.

"Do you like One Republic?" he asked me.

"They're my favorite band."

"Well good news, you have just won a personal concert with them as well as a dinner date."

"Seriously?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, all you have to do to collect this prize is dig for sand." Suddenly a shovel appeared in my hands as well as a miner's helmet on my head.

'_Okay' _I thought, _'A little weird, but why not?'_

Then as I started to dig, I saw Merton.

"Amy…Tommy? What are you two doing here?"

"John Elway promised me Super Bowl tickets if I helped him dig for sand."

Then Lori popped up behind Merton, "Hey, have you guys seen Ewan McGregor anywhere? He asked me to help him dig for sand."

Right then I realized something was wrong. Merton did too…for about a millisecond. Until he saw a white-haired chick dressed in black. A few moments later I woke up tired as hell. I had slept plenty but was not rested, not to mention the dream…weird.

**I use to own this town**

**Now it's all turned upside down **

**I wish I could figure out**

**Do you think? **

**It's just a phase I'm going through**

**It's just a phase I'm going through**

**(Wolf howls)**

_Tommy's POV_

_Have you ever gotten a great night's sleep but the next morning you wake up all tired? Well this was one of those mornings…_

_Amy's POV_

"Hey Tommy…hey Amy," Merton greeted us.

Tommy spoke to Merton, but I didn't catch what he said. I had my eyes closed and was leaning against my locker. At least until Tommy freaked out which caught my wolf senses. Merton was telling Tommy on how we both were in his dream.

Then Tommy said, "Merton, I had the exact same dream."

"Yeah, me too," I said joining the conversation. "Lori was there also."

Lori walked up to us, "I was where?"

Merton asked her, "Did you dream about Ewan McGregor last night?"

Then Lori pulled a page from my book from when I first moved here and pinned Merton to his locker. I kind of zoned out knowing Merton and Lori would argue for a bit. Just before the bell rang Merton walked off. Tommy closed his locker and I followed suit as Merton Tommy and I went to Biology.

Mr. McMurphy aka Jar-Jar droned on about something while my brother and I fought to stay awake. Sadly it wasn't meant to be as we quickly drifted off. He and I wound up back in the dream universe that I recognized from last night. Being part were-wolf and living in Pleasantville, not much scared me. But I was unnerved a bit to say the least. Tommy and I were quickly spotted by what looked to be a mummy-like horror movie reject.

"Tommy and Amy Dawkins, I've been expecting you two."

"You have?" asked Tommy. "You are…"

"I'm the Sandman. I control your dreams…and your nightmares." This last part I could swear he was looking at me when he said it. "Now grab a shovel and dig!"

Tommy got all cocky and said, "This is my dream and I work for nobody."

"Wrong kid, this is my dream. As long as you're asleep you will do as I say and I say dig!" The Sandman then hit Tommy in the stomach with a shovel.

"Tommy!" I crouched next to him, my eyes flashing as my inner wolf recognized his pain. He slowly rose up all wolfed out.

"A werewolf," the Sandman said, sounding intrigued. Tommy punched the Sandman in the stomach…well more like through the stomach. I was so freaked out I woke up my eyes flashing and my wolf threatening to come to the surface. Merton started shaking Tommy and I joined in.

"Tommy wake up!" I yelled in a whisper. Waking him up Tommy and I ran out of the class pulling Merton with us to try and figure everything out.

_Later that evening…_

We were at Merton's to try and get to the bottom of everything. For a second it looked like he might have a solution but… "I got nothin'."

"Well maybe seeing the Sandman was something from your subconscious imagination." Lori said.

"My imagination? The Sandman? I don't think so," replied Tommy. "Now Pamela Anderson on a trampoline maybe…"

"Eww." "Gross." Lori and I said. Then Lori and my brother started bickering until Merton jumped in, being the voice of reason. Lori decided to take a nap stating that the brain needed rest to function. I agreed, so her and I decided to crash on Merton's bed. A few moments later we were back in the dream universe.

"This is just like my dream," Lori said.

"Mine too," I chimed in. Tommy spotted the Sandman and we huddled behind a tree. "Horror movie reject," I whispered, while the Sandman was rooting about power. Tommy elbowed me.

"What?"

He just shook his head. Then we saw Tim and Travis bringing the freak something in a bucket.

"Finally," The Sandman said, "The Sand of Eternal Slumber, which places mortals in a sleep state from which they never wake up."

'_That's not good'_

Lori rushed forward after the Sandman turned TNT into his slaves. "What did you do to them you freak show?"

"Lori don't!" I rushed forward as well, then the Sandman threw sand in our faces before we realized anything.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Merton came after Lori and Amy, but before the Sandman could get his as well Tommy tackled him to the ground waking them both up. Running over to the two girls they tried to wake them up, but to no avail.

"Tommy it's no use. The Sandman put them to sleep. Forever!"

_Tommy's POV_

_Well me and Merton got out of the dream world okay, but things did not look good. The Sandman used his special sand on Lori and my sister. We couldn't wake them up._

**A/N: Okay I am fast forwarding in this episode since I don't feel like writing everything while Tommy's sister and Lori are asleep, so here is the summary. Tommy and Merton discuss how to beat the Sandman then they fall asleep. They spot Lori and Amy and figure out the Sandman's plan. Then they discover a way to defeat the Sandman and do so. Now back to the story.**

I wake up to Tommy shaking me. "Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I said still a little out of it. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won."

I nodded my head, "Cool."

"Hey," said Merton. "Want some stuffing?"


	2. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC**

**Spoiler: 101 Damnations**

**A/N: Warning this will follow quite a bit of canon…coming up will be exact lines from the episodes mentioned…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Tommy's POV_

_Some people get kind of nervous when they're out alone at night, but being a werewolf I don't get spooked by stuff like that…_

**(Earthquake-like sound/rumble)**

_Okay, usually I don't get spooked by stuff like that._

A black puppy comes running up to Tommy. "Hey little fella," Tommy says, crouching down in front of the puppy. As he pets the pup, the dog nips Tommy, which causes him to wolf out.

"Now look what you've done," Tommy says, scolding the dog. "What did you do that for?"

The dog whimpers at being scolded.

"You do not want a biting contest with me." Sighing at the puppy he says, "You hungry?" He picks up the puppy, "Is that it boy? You hungry?"

Then lights shined on Tommy (or the Wolf Man, according to TNT). The lights were headlights from the front of TNT's truck. Driving all over the town square and destroying it in the process, they backed him into a corner. Carefully escaping, he hid from TNT and tried to make the puppy leave. Realizing the puppy wasn't going to go, he made to take the puppy home. Circling back to the town square, or at least what was left of it anyway…

"You sure do make a big mess for such a little guy."

If Tommy Dawkins had been paying a bit more attention, he would have noticed that this puppy was not just a simple stray. As the pup's eyes flashed red, Tommy saw headlights behind him. Thinking it was TNT he took the pup and ran. A few moments later a creepy dude that had an evil air about him, worthy of one that rivaled the devil himself, disembarked from an SUV. Lightning and storm clouds tore across the sky as this man yelled to the gods…

"CERBERUS!"

**I use to own this town**

**Now it's all turned upside down **

**I wish I could figure out**

**Do you think? **

**It's just a phase I'm going through**

**It's just a phase I'm going through**

**(Wolf howls)**

Doing my homework that night in the living room while Dean watched TV was pleasant…not. While living with the Dawkins, so far I had learned one main thing and that was Dean loved his television. Trying to do a math problem was becoming frustrating while Dean was there, but Mom was gone and Dean was supposed to be keeping an eye on me. Yeah right.

"Dean, I'm trying to do homework," I said.

"So do it. It'd better be done by the time Mom comes home."

"I would if someone would keep it down." I muttered.

"Huh?" he asked, his mind too engrossed in the program. I got up and stood in front of the TV.

"Hey runt, would ya move?"

"Either keep your commentary on the show in closed caption format or your show gets canceled. Got it?"

"What?" I guess Dean didn't believe I would unplug the TV.

"At least until I finish my math okay? Please?"

"Fine," he said, making a dramatic sigh.

"Thank you," I said, sitting back down until the phone rang. Picking it up I said, "Dawkins residence…Hey Lori…yeah…just doing homework…what?"

"Hey runt off the phone and on the couch," Dean yelled, reminding me of the dreaded numbers that awaited my brain.

"Lori I … yeah, I'll meet you there." I said, hanging up the phone. "Dean, I'm going out."

"Homework first kid."

"I gotta go."

"Now."

"I'll be back in an hour," I said putting on my coat and taking off. As I closed the door, I could hear him yell, "One hour, or you're toast."

Lori and I met up and went to Merton's. Going down to what Merton deemed his lair, Lori turned on his TV. I saw my mom…and Merton's sister.

"Hey that's my sister," said Merton.

"Yeah and she just called my brother a hairy freak," I replied. We crowded together watching the news report, which was slowly turning into a mob recruitment, courtesy of TNT. Then we heard Tommy come in.

"Hey guys, I got a surprise." He pulled out a puppy, "Isn't he cute?"

"He's adorable," said Lori.

"Can we keep him?" I asked Tommy, taking the puppy and cuddling him.

"Just until we find his owners." Tommy replied.

"Yea," I said in excitement, while I cuddled the cute little bundle of fur.

"Did you jump TNT?" asked Lori.

"They tried to run me over when I was helping the dog." Said Tommy.

"Did you attack my sister?" asked Merton.

"Where did you hear that?" Tommy asked him. Lori replied, "That's what they're saying on TV."

I took the puppy aside to play with it while Lori and Merton debated whether or not my brother should reveal what he is. He decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Yeah we should probably keep the were-wolf thing between us and this little guy," he said, taking the puppy from me as we headed home.

_Tommy's POV_

_My family had a dog when I was little, but we had to give her up because Dean was allergic. It turns out he was just faking because he didn't want to walk her. I guess since then I've always had a soft spot for dogs._

Once we got home, before I headed upstairs I grabbed my homework from the living room where I had left it then I saw Tommy sitting on one of the steps.

"You can't come upstairs. You stay downstairs," he said to the puppy who immediately fumbled cutely down a few steps. "Good boy. If you wanna live here, you're going to have to start following the rules."

The puppy whimpered. "Come on Tommy," I said, picking up the puppy as he whimpered more. "Just for tonight, please?" I asked him giving my brother an innocent look. He looked at us for about 2 seconds before giving in.

"Okay, rules in effect starting tomorrow."

"Yea!"

"Come on." He said before we both went upstairs.

_The next day…_

At school we were putting up signs trying to find the puppy's owner when TNT overpowered us.

"Guys my sign," Tommy said to his fellow football team mates.

"Sorry Dawkins-es" one of them said, once he realized we were both there, not just Tommy, "but if we wanna keep the crowd in a frenzy we gotta advertise." Trying to recruit me and my brother for were-wolf hunting was sick. A mob came through and I shivered a bit, my eyes flashing. I had less control over the wolf some days more than others.

Tommy put his arm around me as I buried my face against his chest, staying there until I was calm and the mob has passed by. "Hey," he asked me, "You okay?" I moved my face away from his chest and nodded. I could tell my brother was worried and angry because he ripped down the wolf hunter poster that covered the missing dog poster. As he petted the picture of the puppy I shook my head and walked away. Catching up to me he said, "What?"

"You're nuts."

Hanging out at Merton's that night, Tommy met us there after walking the puppy. He told us about what had happened, how he had wolfed out and the puppy saved him.

"Are you a good puppy? Yes you are." Lori said in a baby voice, until she realized we were watching her. "You guys didn't see that."

Then the puppy started acting odd…BY SPEAKING LATIN! Then he transformed into a large animal before breathing fire and backing us into a corner.

"Sit…heel…don't kill me," Merton cried. Tommy, thinking on his feet, grabbed a bone and lured the dog outside before shutting the door.

"Always knew there was something wrong with Sparky,"

"Sparky?" Lori and Merton said together.

"Yeah because he breathes fire remember?" Tommy said.

"Well, I think it's a cute name." I said.

Merton said, "He's a precious little flame-thrower." He flipped through one of his books until he found what he was looking for. "Cerberus, he's a bona fide fire breathing devil dog."

"Okay," said Tommy, "So he's a hellhound. It's not his fault.

**FAST FORWARD/SUMMERY: The group piled into Merton's hearse to track down Sparky. They found him, beat the evil dog keeper and purged the evil out of Sparky, making him a normal puppy. Then Tommy and Amy took Sparky home.**

Mom and Dad said we could keep him. That night I said to Dean, "Pull that allergy crap again Dean and I'll make sure you never have access to a remote control again, which means you will have to get up to change the channel. I might even get rid of the TV permanently. Comprende?"

Dean turned pale, swallowed the lump that had formed in throat and nodded his head.

_The two wolves and the puppy lived happily ever after._


	3. Keep Your Friends Close Or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC**

**Spoiler: Imaginary Fiend**

**A/N: Warning this will follow quite a bit of canon…coming up will be exact lines from the episodes mentioned…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Helping my brother carry a trunk down 3 flights of stairs was not my idea of fun, especially since the trunk wasn't mine or his; it was Merton's. We had been reduced to being Merton's lapdogs **(author laughs) **on a Saturday no less.

"I haven't opened this old toy chest in 10 years," said Merton.

"Why?" I asked him as I helped clean the dust off the top of the trunk.

"'One day I decided to put away the frivolous things of my youth and enter adulthood…and mummy said she'd confiscate the things in this chest if I didn't."

"It's nice of you to donate these to the toy drive," said Tommy.

"Well I'd do anything to make some poor scamps day. Even if it means parting with a few meaningless old toys." Merton replied.

As we opened the chest, Merton pawed through the toys, setting aside a few favorites. My brother on the other hand grew attached to an inflatable duck. Pulling out the board game Clue, my skin felt tingly. Tommy and Merton talked about someone named Vince. I'm not sure if I liked the sound of him. Imaginary friend or not, his name alone sounded fiendish. As we left Merton's lair, I almost stayed behind. Had I done that I would have gotten a taste of Merton's childhood…a real live taste.

**I used to own this town**

**Now it's all turned upside down**

**I wish I could figure out**

**Do you think?**

**It's just a phase I'm going through**

**It's just a phase I'm going through**

**(Wolf Howls)**

_**Amy: Tommy Knock off the howling**_

_**Merton: Tommy and I are doing a theme song about our adventures.**_

_**Amy: I'll give you a theme song…**_

**(Do you like my edited version of the Intro Theme Song?)**

_Tommy's POV: I guess there are plenty of cute girls in my school, but Lori Baxter was the only girl I wanted to ask out and today was my day…_

"Hey Tommy wanna get together?"

_Or maybe it was her day. We agreed to meet at the cemetery. Okay, not exactly an ordinary date but I guess when you're with Lori Baxter, you can never expect the ordinary._

_End Tommy's POV_

Merton had been acting strange lately. Even more so than his usual level of strange, but to me he was still Merton. So tonight I was over at his place while Tommy was on his date with Lori. I had my history homework and Merton was helping me. Well, at least he was supposed to. Instead he was playing his Gameboy. He started talking to himself…except I don't think he was talking to himself.

"I don't want to p-p-p-play with my imaginary friend," he said to no one. I could tell something strange was going on.

"How about…I don't know, helping your best friend's sister with her history homework like you're supposed to?"

"What do you need help with?" he asked me.

"What year was WWII?"

"World War II lasted from 1939-1945," he told me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Oh Merton…" I heard a voice say, before shivering and closing my eyes to calm the wolf. Then I heard Merton say, "I should be out on a date right now."

"Vince will take care of Tommy for you."

"Merton," I say, "Who's that?"

"Aha," said the creepy voice. "The she-wolf can hear Vince as well."

I got scared and gathered my stuff before running outside and back home. Once I got home, I went to my room and curled up on my bed. Pulling out my history book I opened it back up and attempted to finish my homework, but I found myself unable to concentrate.

Sparky came into my room and jumped onto my bed. I closed my book and hugged the dog close which calmed me and my inner wolf immensely. I petted him, running my hand over his black silky soft fur, until the front door slam. Tommy was home.

"Hey bro, did the date with Lori end badly?" I asked him. I hoped not because I liked Lori and she seemed good for my brother. Not to mention she knew about the wolf thing, so that was a plus.

"No, the date went fine. At least until Merton showed up and ruined it."

Just then the phone rang. "I got it." I picked up the phone, "Dawkins residence.

"Hey, it's Merton."

Taking the phone in my room and shutting the door before laying on my bed I said, "Okay what did you do? Tommy's home and he pissed."

"It wasn't me. It was Vince."

Thinking back to earlier that evening… "That voice I heard, I thought Vince was your imaginary friend."

Merton let out a weak chuckle, "Yes about that…you know that toy chest we opened?"

I shook my head in disbelief, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Are you telling me that your imaginary friend became real?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes but only I can see him."

"Well I'm getting close Merton. I can hear him." I said before disconnecting the call.

_The next day…_

**Tommy's POV**

**Okay my night with Lori was a disaster, but if there's anything I've learned from football it's this. When you get sacked you shake it off and make the next play.**

**End Tommy's POV**

Running late the next morning after walking Sparky I caught up to Merton just as he said, "Why is it so hard to believe that my imaginary friend is trying to bludgeon you with a weapon from a board game?"

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked him.

"No it's-

"Fading away?"

"Huh?" he asked me, confused.

"Becoming imaginary?"

"Nice joke Amy," Merton said sarcastically.

"Sorry Merton just trying to lighten the mood."

**Summary: Merton heads home, finds Vince and gets caught up **_**'in a killer game of hide and seek'**_** which ends with Tommy, Lori and Amy helping Merton beat Vince in a game of his own making with the final showdown taking place '**_**with Vince at the school cafeteria in the toy chest.'**_

Okay so we beat Vince, who by the way was a dead ringer for the Riddler in Batman. Oh God, I'm getting into movies like Merton…this is bad isn't it.

**A/N: Okay so this is the end of this one. In the future I plan on creating a fanfic with Amy spending the summer with her controlling her wolf at the Syndicate, as mentioned in BWOC: The Furry College Years. Also a fanfic that takes place not with Amy…okay maybe a little bit, but the main OC will be her daughter, who has found out she has inherited her mother's wolfy traits. So let me know if you have any ideas or feedback on these future fics. Like maybe her daughter's name or an adventure she might go on, maybe some ideas on Amy's summer training. See you soon! **

**Also, as always, Read It, Love It and Review It!**

**Amy Ward **

**Crazy Writer Extraordinaire**


End file.
